The present invention relates to pipeline systems.
In remote locations along a pipeline such as, for example, the Alaska pipeline, a need may exist for a local energy source. In many cases, such an energy source is not available due to the distance and/or inaccessibility of the site.
In a cold climate, a petroleum pipeline may need heater power to maintain the flow of product therethrough. The provision of heater equipment and, in particular, a power source for the heater equipment in remote locations is a difficult task.